The Battle of Mount Aleph
by Master of Reality
Summary: oneshotThere echoes a legend in Weyard, that long ago, before the time of the Lost Age and Alchemy, a great evil attacked the land. The people fled to Mount Aleph, doomed, for only a miracle could save them. A new age and a new sun dawned.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot that I wrote ages ago, and used to have posted on the joint account with Cyan Light. I've edited it a bit, changed the name of the fic(it used to be called Arrival of the Adepts) and some of the characters and generally just made it better. Hope you like it. I wrote this entire fic, but the story was inspired by Cyan Light's take on Weyard's history, and his novel "Shadow Wars" (he added a little bit at the end, though, and was the beta-reader I suppose). Just so you know, this is set LONG time ago, before even the lost age. Read through it, and see what you think. I hope I described things well enough that you can understand it all.

Another thing I want to say is, this is very long, but I encourage you to read all of it. It might start of slow and, maybe boring, but it's all necessary to build up the scene. Once it gets going, it has some awesome action scenes! (At least, I think they are!) So yeah, read on.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Who, me? Own Golden Sun? No, you must be mistaken! It's not me! It couldn't have been! Must be those blokes over in Camelot. No, not that Arthur and his knights, I mean… ah, never mind.

**THE BATTLE OF MOUNT ALEPH**

_By Master of Reality_

It was thousands of years ago, over two and a half thousand years before eight brave Adepts saved the world by releasing Alchemy, more than a thousand years before another, forgotten group, sealed it away. It was as yet still early on in the history of Weyard, before what would become known as the Golden Age of Man, now known as the Lost Age, dawned, though millennia had passed since Sol and the gods had created Weyard. It was then that the first great darkness swept over the lands of Weyard like a visceral holocaust.

The people turned to their then deity, the Wise One, representative of the great god of light, Sol, on Weyard. They asked of him wisdom and guidance, but it seemed that he could do naught but delay the inevitable. Aginorin was the name of this dark god who came from beyond the Great Void, as he conquered and destroyed Weyard. His armies of demons, monsters and men corrupted by dreams of power, swept over the great unified nation of men, destroying all the great cities and slaughtering countless thousands.

Defeated and retreating, the Great Army fought heroically as they pulled back, buying time for refugees to flee. With few survivors left, and most of the Great Army dead or surrendered, the last remnants of humanity fled for safety in the mountains in a region of the continent known as Angara.

There, on the slopes of mighty Mount Aleph, abandoned by their gods and the light, humanity made its last stand against darkness and unavoidable defeat.

Only a miracle could save them.

* * *

Luke and the others hurriedly rode their way towards Mount Aleph, looming up before them both majestically and forebodingly. Majestic, for it was the highest peak in the entire world. Foreboding, for it was here humanity had decided to make its last stand against the darkness that now encapsulated almost all of Weyard. The darkness of Aginorin, the Great Deceiver and Destroyer of Life.

Along the slopes Luke could see the last regiments of the Great Army scurrying about, preparing and setting up for battle. They were late. The last battalion to arrive. There were men in the city behind them, holding off the advancing enemy forces, but Luke suspected they would be dead before long. Luke's battalion made good their escape, protecting the refugees his men now protected on the perilous road to this place.

Luke was a military man through and through, and he gently rubbed one of the hilts of the two swords on his back, eager to bring them into battle once more against the hideous demons that made the bulk of the Dark Lord Aginorin's army.

He had led his battalion into some pretty dangerous battles before, and most of them were still alive now. Then again, they didn't always fight in the front lines, their job was to gather as many refuges as they could from cities that were about to fall to enemy forces and escort them to safety, in this final case, Mount Aleph. A battalion of brave soldiers would usually stay behind to safeguard the evacuation. They were nearly always wiped out.

Luke and his men had been at nearly every major city evacuation as they were captured. And almost every city had fallen now, even the capital of the land. The last city, Calher, lay behind them, smoke rising as the battle raged. Soon it would suffer the same fate as every other town in Weyard; burned to the ground, all its remaining inhabitants killed. Aginorin destroyed _everything._

Luke rode up to the general of the Grand Army at the front of the defence line, the sun shining down mockingly in pretend peace, though Luke didn't feel it in his heart. The wind was ominously still.

"General Brigget." He saluted.

"Captain Luke, good to see you." The general replied with a grim, forced smile. "You brought the refugees from Calher, good to see." Luke turned to look at the people huddled in a mass surrounded by the armoured soldiers of Luke's battalion. There were many people there, elderly, women and children. Only the men were missing. All fit men were enlisted to fill the Great Army's depleted ranks against Aginorin's dark forces. It was necessary though, they were fighting for the survival of humanity.

"Yes, sir. A thousand of 'em. Unfortunately, the others were trapped, and… we had to leave them behind."

"I understand." The General nodded, "We've all had to make some awful sacrifices for the good of others. That's the way it is when you fight a war for survival against evil and darkness. Everyone will lose something precious to them before the end, maybe everything."

"I know." was all Luke could say as he swallowed a lump in his throat, not wanting to remember the horrible memories of what had happened to his beloved wife, Colleen. Those memories left a loss in him that nothing could fill, darkness in his heart that no light could remove.

* * *

_He remembered being in the middle of the battle for his hometown, when the tragedy struck. He was at home with Colleen, trying to get her to come with the other refugees fleeing the city, as evil monsters attacked. They were about to leave when the door burst open, and a giant Red Demon stormed in, followed by men in the black armour of Aginorin._

_The Red Demon was a beast of Aginorin, wielding a dark power of black magic apparently called "Psynergy", whatever the heck that was. It hurled fireballs about the room, burning everything, while Luke valiantly battled with a sword in both hands, dodging and attacking ferociously._

_And Colleen, ah, beloved Colleen, to see the terror in her eyes would have broken any man's heart. Colleen was a beautiful woman, that Luke couldn't help but fall in love with her. Long, golden blonde hair framed a pretty face, with perfect smooth skin, and innocent eyes like gems. She was truly beautiful and every day Luke thanked Sol and all the other gods who had created the world for having her as his wife._

_Luke would never forget the horror on her face that he saw, such terror in her lovely innocent eyes. The evil men seized her and dragged her away into the master bedroom, while he fought desperately against the fiery red demon before him._

_Somehow, he killed that unholy beast, though he didn't quite remember how. As he staggered away from his victory to open the door of his bedroom, he saw a sight that would forever haunt him in his nightmares._

_The angelic beauty of his wife Colleen lay ravaged before him on the bed. Her perfect glazed over blue eyes staring up at the ceiling unseeing, never again to look at her husband with adoration and love. _

_Those men had murdered and sacrificed her in the name of their evil god, Aginorin._

_The three men stood looking over her, laughing and joking over their handiwork. Filled with dark, murderous rage and unrivalled potent hatred, Luke strode towards the three men with his two swords, the fools with their backs still turned to him._

_Luke swung his sword so quickly and violently that the first man was beheaded without ever even realising anything was about to happen._

_The second man turned just in time to see Luke's second blade thrust forward and pierce his heart._

_The third man drew his sword and stepped back, looking disdainfully upon Luke._

"_You monster, you will die for this." Luke voiced coldly, despitefully._

"_My Lord Aginorin orders it. I claimed her as my own, and have every right to do so under my God's dictates. Aginorin is the Dark Lord, and will have the Golden Power of Alchemy, and mere mortals cannot stop him!" The man cocked his head back and laughed mockingly. Luke stepped forward and killed the man with a strike to the head. He had never enjoyed killing so much, satisfying the dark, vengeful bloodlust within. It sickened him to realize he was enjoying murder as much as they did._

_He wept on the bed uncontrollably, both for his wife, himself and all the people of Weyard. This was happening everywhere, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Darkness crept forth and the light was extinguished as all hope was lost. Aginorin's destructive power wiped out all opposition. With his black magic, "Psynergy", he called forth powerful attacks that ruined cities and decimated armies. No one could escape, all would feel the same pain and despair that Luke did now, their fighting was in vain, only the gods could help them now, but their prayers went unanswered. All humanity could do was fight, run and die._

_Eventually, he did not know how long, one of the men had rushed in, and started trying to pull him away._

"_Sir, the city is about to fall to Aginorin! We must leave now!" Luke was forced to leave without ever having said a proper goodbye to his beloved Colleen. As they rode from the house, her body was consumed in desecrating flames. The entire town was destroyed, every living thing within killed._

* * *

"Wake up, Luke." General Brigget brought him back to reality, "Thinking about that day again?" Luke nodded mutely. Normally those dark memories only came back to him in nightmares.

He looked around, and realised all the citizens of Calher were filing into one of the caves along Mount Aleph's side.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why are the people headed there? Heck, why did we come _here_ of all places?"

"Good defensive position." The General answered simply, Luke nodded in understanding. High ground always gave a defending army an advantage. High cliffs made access difficult even more, and the mountainous region made Aleph only accessible from the south. Although, between Aginorin's monsters and "Psynergy", it seemed to be a vain advantage.

"And it's a good place to hide." General Brigget continued, "There are many large caves and caverns inside it from when the volcano was still active. That's where the people are headed, to hide inside while we fight to protect them out here."

"I see…" Luke murmured. There was one main cave entrance that they filed through, while the soldiers positioned themselves to protect the entrance.

"You do realize that this leaves us trapped, though." Luke told the General, "If we lost this battle, Aginorin could easily wipe them out, weather with his army, or with this "Psynergy" of his. If he wins, he can wipe out the last of humanity in a single blow. We should have a plan of retreat for the people at least."

"For what end?" Brigget questioned, "To be hunted down and exterminated one-by-one by Aginorin? No, we've run long enough. Here, we make our final stand."

"It sounds like an honourable way for us all to die." Luke replied dryly, yet meaning every word, "But it makes all we've done mean nothing. Why does he even want to wipe out humanity any way? Sometimes, I can understand why people would want to give the Dark Lord what he wants, and have it over with." It was hard to confess even that much weakness, such was Luke's pride.

"What, the Stone of Sages? The Golden Sun? All of Alchemy?" Brigget looked at Luke doubtfully, "Do you know what any of that is? Could you give it to him? No. It's a power of the gods we can't use or give, but can defend… somehow."

"How?" Luke queried, "Will Aginorin get it by killing us all and conquering the land. I don't know but I'd rather not find out. I'm happy to die fighting now, but I'd at least want to see some form of humanity survive."

"I don't think this is a battle we can afford to lose." Brigget sighed, "There's a reason we were led to fight here at Mount Aleph. There's something about this place that makes it different from any other."

"What exactly?"

"Well, I don't know." Brigget sighed, "The last time the elders prayed to the gods, which was a long time ago, they say they were led here. Why, I don't know. You'd have to talk with them, I suppose."

"Maybe I should…" Luke muttered to himself.

"Go on. I'll take care of things here." General Brigget told him. Luke nodded, saluted quickly, and then left towards the cave entrance.

As he strode through the catacombs, he looked upon those who huddled on the rocky floor, all their worldly possessions worn on their backs. Children sat frightened with their mothers who put on brave faces, telling them that their daddies would return safely from battle, in voices that betrayed the lies. The elderly sat morbidly alone, despondently thinking of lost ones who should have lived longer than they. Not a single man capable of fighting sat among them. They were outside with the army.

He saw the same sights over again with different people as he made his way through the mountain. Not a single person had gone without losing a loved one to Aginorin. And everyone had lost their homes.

He asked a few people the route to the elder chambers, and they responded in despondent voice, lacking hope or cheer.

_These people are strong_ Luke though to himself,_ they will all resist Aginorin to the bitter end._ That was good. _But they all have the look of people who are waiting to die._ Well then, so be it. Luke could tell they all felt the same thing he did. They were sick of running. Sick of hiding. Aginorin pushed, and they fell back. Battles were fought, and they lost and died.

Well, the line was drawn here. Here they make a last stand. Luke had seen the same attitude amongst the soldiers. No more running, here they make their last stand, to hell with it all, no regrets. If they should die, then so be it, have it over with, too many had lost the will to live, Luke among them.

Morbid as it was, he was looking forward to dieing in battle with honour when humanity met its last defeat, being freed from the pain of this desecrated world and darkness in his heart that his wife's love had once filled. He could be with his wife the heavens with the gods, seeing her as the angel he knew she always was. _Dear, angelic, beautiful Colleen. Aginorin's dark bane can't touch you now._

He was shocked to find that he was almost praying to Sol for his beloved Colleen's soul. He might pray for her soul, but not to Sol or any of the other gods, especially Aginorin, who claimed to be one. No one prayed to the gods anymore, they had seen true darkness and chose to forsake the light that abandoned them. Who would worship a god that abandoned the world it created to misery and destruction, letting the inhabitants fend for themselves against certain doom?

Since Sol created Weyard, the people had worshipped and honoured him, but not anymore, they knew their prayers would not be answered.

Luke stopped in a large chamber, where the largest mass of frightened people he had seen in here yet sat huddled. Funnily enough, someone had set up a shrine to Sol for people to pray at if they desired, though of course no one was there.

Luke stopped to look at the people, women, children and elderly, and knew they were all going to die. They wouldn't run or hide anymore, they'd fight to the end… but it was all in vain. Sol had abandoned them to Aginorin. They Light had left to let Darkness consume all. What they needed now was some hope.

Abruptly, an old, grey bearded man with unruly long hair and tattered rags for clothes stood up, kneeled by the altar, and muttered a prayer to Sol. Many people looked at him as though he were a fool. When he was finished, he turned to the people and began speaking, for all the world looking like a mad prophet.

"My friends, people of Weyard, the last of humanity." He called out like some sort of religious leader, "Darkness and despair creeps over the land and into our hearts! Where has the light gone? Where is hope? Is it slain by Aginorin, the Destroyer of Life? No, we ourselves have merely lost it. Let us pray to Sol, and all the gods who dwell in Aetherius, the heavens, that Weyard be rid of this scourge and evil cast back into the Great Void! Let us honour our creator, and beg for salvation."  
Luke was shocked to find someone actually talking about praying to the very beings who had abandoned them to damnation. No one prayed to Sol, they all knew it was like talking to a brick wall. The people seemed moved by the speech, but no one believed the gods could help them now.

_The ever faithful are truly foolish._ Luke thought bitterly. Even the guidance of the Wise One had only led them to this accursed mountain for whatever reason; it gave no hope of victory or survival. Only fools had faith in gods who did not help them.

Luke turned to leave but stopped to listen as the would-be preacher spoke up again.

"How can you have so little faith!" he cried, and Luke realised that the man's voice spoke of someone who actually believed they could be saved, in hope and salvation. Too long, he'd heard others speak in tones that suggested they only believed in unavoidable, certain doom. The man continued.

"Sol does not wish our deaths at the hands of the evil one, Aginorin. He does not truly abandon us! He merely waits for us to ask salvation of him. Not from our own petty desires or a need to live, or hatred to our enemies, but honest faith in our gods and the common righteous good. Let us pray together, with all our hearts, that he forgive us our sins and smite our foes!"

He turned and kneeled at the altar to Sol, and began praying softly. No one joined him.

Stricken by darkness, despair and reality, they didn't have the belief or faith to pray. Except now, a handful joined the man in prayer.

_Well, let 'em._ Luke figured. The darkness of Aginorin would kill them all eventually anyway, even as they fought against it, inch by bloody inch.

Luke left them and entered the room where the elders were.

"Ah, Captain Luke, glad you could join us." Lord Lemur nodded. He had been admiral of the Grand Navy of Alluvio until its crushing defeat and the Battle of Indra. After that, there was no navy left. It was said their enemies used that "Psynergy" power of theirs to turn the very water itself against them. Further proof that nothing could stand against the darkness of Aginorin.

It gave him some satisfaction to know that here, on Aleph; they were standing against the Dark Lord anyway, spiting him with resistance. No more evil satisfaction from their retreat, this time they stand and fight. Luke hoped that someday Aginorin would look back on this day with regret instead of glee at his bloody victory.

"Is there something you wish to ask of us?" Lord Anem asked, breaking Luke's thoughts.

"Yes, I was told Aleph was chosen for a specific reason. Why?" His voice held no emotion, no demanding, it was simply a question.

"It was an ideal location." Lemur shrugged simply. "Good defensive positions for the soldiers, many caves for the women and children to hide in. We'll give battle to Aginorin here. We'll fight for victory, or die trying."

"Precisely what I want." Luke nodded in satisfaction, "However, General Brigget told me that there was more to it, there's another reason we were guided by the Wise One to make our stand here. If I may ask, what is it?"  
The two lords looked at each other for a moment, no doubt wishing the rest were there with them. Then Anem sighed, and spoke up.

"It's a long story. Long ago, Sol created Weyard between Aetherius and Acheron, Heaven and the Great Void. The power he used to do this was called Alchemy, focused in four sacred gems called the Elemental Stars, which reside in a sealed golden realm of sorts. The Wise One has constantly guided humanity throughout history, ensuring we reach the level of prosperity that we have. But, when Aginorin came, we lacked the strength to hold his hordes back; we relied upon the Wise One's advice and steadily retreated back to Mount Aleph. The Wise One is Sol's representative on Weyard, and we do not question this. We believe that Aginorin seeks the ultimate power of the gods for himself and he can somehow only do so from here, which we must defend at all costs."

"So, the Gods are just getting the Wise One to tell us what to do in order to do their work for them?" Luke asked.

"It's not as simple as that, Luke." Lemur sighed, "Sol and the other gods want us here for a reason, and we have to have faith in their guidance."

"Faith!" Luke spat in disgust, "What fool has faith in the guidance of gods who betrayed and abandoned us? We can only have faith in the strength of men. I had hoped that everyone had chosen to stand here and fight as a show of strength of determination. Clearly, I was wrong. Clearly, some of you are just weak, blindly obeying the Gods because you lack the strength to follow your own will."

"Luke!" Anem shouted.

"I take my leave." The captain grumbled in reply, turning to stalk out of the room.

Back in the large chamber, Luke looked to where the would-be priest was praying before the makeshift altar. Only now everyone was in the room praying before it.

_Desperate fools._ Luke thought bitterly, _They lack the strength to face their enemy, so they turned to the ones who abandoned them in desperation._

All of a sudden a light filled the room, and a round giant rock with an eyeball looked upon the people. Sol Haran, the Hand of the Light. Or as the people called him, the Wise One.

_You send prayers to Sol_ its voice spoke in everyone's mind, _what do you wish of him?_

"Salvation!" The prophet cried, "A dark force scours our land and slays our people! We beg of our creators and our Gods, O Sol, save us from Aginorin's wrath!"

The Wise One's giant single eye gazed upon them solemnly, looking at once both at everything and nothing.

_Sol has heard your pleas._ It told them, _The Gods have come to a decision. This world, and the great power it protects cannot be allowed to be destroyed, or else Aginorin will come to rule all._

"Then what shall they do, O Wise One?" the prophet practically begged.

_The Gods, nor I, can interfere in the events of mankind._ The Wise One stated simply, yet powerfully, that one comment simultaneously breaking the spirit of everyone in the room. They wailed and cried and begged Sol to reconsider in vain.

_Figures._ Luke thought, _Of course not._

_However…_ The Wise One then spoke, and the room fell silent, _What if a miracle were to occur?_

Then it vanished in a flash of light, leaving everyone, even Luke bewildered.

"Sol offers us a miracle!" The prophet cried out religiously, "We must show our faith and worth by praying to him with all our hearts!" Instantly, he fell to his knees, chanting aloud a prayer to Sol, and the others followed his example.

"Ship of fools…" Luke snorted, and left to rejoin the soldiers. The battle would start soon, and he didn't want to miss out. He wanted to finally stand against Aginorin and fight to the death, to die with honour on the battlefield, and be once more with his dear, angelic Colleen. Aginorin would not have his victory so easy.

He stepped out onto the slopes of Mount Aleph, under a mocking afternoon sun and ominously still, tense air of pretence. All along the cliffs and foothills were rows of armoured men of the Grad Army in dull, worn, well-used armour with similar weapons.

Heavily armoured pikemen with large shields stood in the front lines alongside swordsmen sharpening their blades in preparation for battle. Behind them, rows of archers were setting up, waiting to rain death on their foes, next to what few siege engines were available, huge stones being laid next to the powerful catapults.

Many men preparing for battle, real battle. Not skirmishes, or brief stands before retreat, an actual battle against a terrifying enemy. No more running, they were preparing to stand and fight against the thing they hate or die trying. Luke realized he was thinking a lot about that recently. Maybe he was looking forward to it.

Luke made his way to the very front where General Brigget and a scout were talking. For now, the lines were only loosely maintained, but soon they would be rigorously held with blood and life.

Luke joined the General and the scout. They had only just started speaking.

"So, Calher has fallen?" Brigget questioned.

"Yes." The scout replied with a nod, "The last city of civilization is gone; we really have lost everything now. Makes me wonder what we've got left to fight for."

"We're still fighting for life." Brigget stated strongly, "What of Calher?"

"The city was burned to the ground, everything destroyed."

"The soldiers?"

"All dead, slaughtered fighting the enemy. Aginorin just used his 'Psynergy" to summon all sorts of destructive forces and crushed them."

Brigget struggled to not show any sign of shock.

"What of the women and children?" He said slowly, voice full of awaiting horror.

"All of them killed." The scout shuddered, visibly sickened by the memories of what he had seen, "The men who serve Aginorin killed everyone. They killed them all! And the children…" the scout shuddered, swallowed, struggling to find the words for the horrors he ha witnessed. "Oh Sol! Gods help me; they were fed to the monsters! They were eaten alive!"

"Calm down." General Brigget ordered, "I know it's bad, but we've all seen horrors like this since the war began. What is the strength of Aginorin's forces?"

The scout glanced around at the forces of the Grand Army about him.

"How many do we have?" He enquired fearfully.

"Ten thousand of our best men, guarding twice that many women and children in the caves. It's the single largest army we've had in any one spot since the war began. What of the enemy?"

"Ten thousand? That's not nearly enough!" The scout spluttered, "Aginorin has gathered the full force of his followers! He has at least a hundred thousand! At least! And that's full of demons and monsters wielding that evil 'Psynergy' power of Aginorin's! We can't possibly hope to fight and…"

"We will stand against our enemy and fight." Brigget declared, sternly, strongly. "We will not run or hide in cowardice! Those who die will do so with honour. We will stand in the light, against the dark, to whatever end."

Luke couldn't have agreed with those words more. He was profoundly moved by them. Yet sadly, that scout reflected the opinions of the other soldiers. There was no hope. What they needed was something to move their spirits.

_Neither the Gods, nor I can interfere in the events of mankind._ The Wise One's words echoed in his head. They certainly couldn't expect anything there. _What if a miracle were to occur?_ Only that might save them now. And it could only be found in the strength of men. Or maybe… what was Aginorin after? More power. The Elemental Stars… Stone of Sages. Alchemy. Maybe only men, not Gods, Good or Evil, could be trusted to wield such power.

Brigget snapped Luke out of his dark insights. The scout was gone now.

"Captain Luke, Aginorin's army is on the march and will be here tonight. Get your men ready."

"Yes, sir!" Luke briskly saluted, then moved to obey the orders.

As the soldiers were moved into position and preparations were made, night set in, darkness held back only by the torch fires. Thick, black clouds covered the sky, hiding the stars and further darkening the mountain area and men's hearts. Many knew gloomily that they were going to die here.

Meanwhile, inside the mountain, Luke was aware of everyone getting excited and their hopes rekindled as the priest spread word the gods would grant a miracle if the people only had enough faith.

"Can you believe it?" one of Luke's men asked him as they stood in rank awaiting battles arrival. All the soldiers stood prepared in formation, ready to hold back death and war. Luke stood where he could command his small battalion of the Grand Army.

"Sol may save us after all."

"Their all in there praying." another added, "While we're out here fighting for them. An honourable sacrifice don't you think? Maybe we will all be saved yet."

More started talking, getting more and more eager, hope once more in their hearts. Ironically, the Gods who refused to give humanity hope were now the source of hope for the soldiers and people.

Soon, the whole army was brimming with confidence.

_Good, it'll help them fight better._ Luke thought, and felt his spirits rise in spite of himself. Maybe they would win this battle after all.

Among the soldiers, a song started to be sung. Reinvigorating their enthusiasm and desire for freedom, the men sung with new fervour in their hearts, losing what fear and dismay they'd had of the enemy.

"_We'll fight through the night,_

_Against the Dark Lord's might._

_And we never shall cower,_

_Before evil power._

_We have no fear of the grave,_

_We seek only to save._

_We stand against evil blight,_

_We stand our ground and fight!_

_We shall never take defeat,_

_For our enemy, we'll beat!_

_Our foes our blades shall slice,_

_For victory, at any price!"_

The horde of Aginorin's monsters and evil men appeared, lit dimly by the unholy light of hundreds of flaming torches. The words of the song filled righteous hearts with strength, the soldiers were not afraid of the vastly larger, more powerful army as it approached. They stood firm, strong of stance, focused of mind and flames of passion in their hearts.

And Luke knew, on this day, in this place, he would die with honour fighting a foe he hated. And he would finally be free, be happy.

While the people prayed for a miracle from Sol beneath Mount Aleph, upon it, the soldiers began fighting their last battle against their greatest enemy, screaming defiance even into death.

Grey scaled, winged beasts called Wyverns glided down from the sky, pouncing with death upon men, while the archers took them out of the sky with their crude weaponry.

Huge beasts, among them Red Demons, Wild Wolves, Golems and Lizardmen, charged the lines of defending spears and swords, tearing into them with bloodlust rage, followed by the men who were traitors.

Luke charged without a care into the thick of battle, wielding his dual swords like tools of death, slaying every one of Aginorin's servants that he could. He needed no shield for defence, he didn't want to live without Colleen, and he needed only two weapons, he wanted to kill those who gave him the empty darkness in his heart.

Still they sung, fighting with increased ferocity, spurning Luke to put forth all his effort in battle. Two evil men were decapitated before him; a Demon fell with a mortal wound in its chest. He was a deadly whirlwind dance of blades, spinning and striking with incredible skill and speed. Everything that challenged him was slain.

Some men said that these monsters were created and warped with the power of Psynergy, but to Luke, that was the very dark essence of Aginorin made physical, something that had to be destroyed.

The hundreds of thousands of monsters were now surrounding the ten thousand strong Grand Army, and pushing harder, but still not yet winning against this ferocity and fanaticism. Luke saw all this from atop his vantage point on one of Aleph's cliffs, fighting alongside his men trying to close a breach in the defensive lines that Wild Wolves and Golems had created.

Several holes were no showing as the evil monsters pressed through. They couldn't hold them back much longer. Soon, the women and children would join the slaughter.

Then Aginorin's forces unleashed Psynergy upon the defending forces.

The earth trembled and lightning struck from the sky, assaulting the Grand Army while fiery explosions erupted amongst the massed ranks and pointed icicles mysteriously formed and fell from the sky. Hundreds of men were killed while monsters pressed further in.

Rather than fall back in despair and defeat, the men pressed forward in determination and defiance.

"Victory or death!" Several men yelled passionately, followed by many others, including Luke. This was it, their last stand, and they wouldn't just disappear into the night. Luke wielded his two blades expertly as he sliced and diced his enemies, alongside his men.

As he did so, he almost seemed to feel a change in the world. A slight breeze stirred across the battlefield, and the earth beneath him seemed to briefly feel almost as though it were momentarily alive. Up above, his heart could almost seem to feel something as though Sol was stirring his power in the heavens.

Then it was gone, and Luke focused himself on the battle.

A charge of Wild Wolves tore through the ranks of Luke's men, while he skilfully dodged and struck the evil beasts. One went down with a blade in the jugular; another suffered a mortal wound in its side. His two blades brought down a third that lunged at him. It occurred to him now how useless a shield would have been anyway. His best defence was a good offence.

_Embrace death._ He though grimly, a common saying amongst old soldiers who had seen and lost too much to care much anymore about life.

Only he and two others of the Grand Army remained in this small patch of the battlefield, surrounded by monsters.

One was struck by Psynergetic lightning and fell; another was torn apart by a Golem and Wyvern combo.

Luke parried a blow from a black Living Armour, and then severed its head with his second blade. One of Aginorin's human followers challenged him and met a similar fate. He realised how much he had come to love killing. All the bitterness and hatred, he could unleash on his enemies, especially the human ones, for what they had done to his beloved Colleen.

A Wyvern dived from the sky, clamped its sharp teeth and powerful jaw onto Luke's left arm and crushed bone, tendon and muscle. His left sword clattered uselessly to the ground. He swung his right sword and cut off the monsters head before it could remove his arm completely, although it was completely immobile now and, Luke figured, would be so for the rest of his life. If he were to survive this, though he knew he wouldn't.

He expected, no, hoped to die on this battlefield this night, and expected no less. Wanted no less. His last stand would be in vain, but at least he could rejoin Colleen for an eternity of love and bliss in Aetherius, the heavens where Sol and the Gods dwelled.

The pain in his arm should have been excruciating as Luke fell to his knees and gripped his remaining sword tightly, but battle frenzy and self righteous suicidal feelings made the sensation mean nothing to his darkened mind.

Another human strode up to Luke, but foolishly let his guard down on what he must have viewed as an already defeated enemy. Luke punished him by stabbing his sword into the fool's belly, suffering him to a slow death, but not before his enemy dealt a deep sword cut to Luke's chest, spilling his life blood, and leaving him unable to move further.

Luke tried to extract the weapon as the defeated foe fell, but found he now lacked the strength to do so from the deep, mortal would he had suffered on his chest. He relaxed his fingers and withdrew his hands from the handle, letting his good right arm hang limply by his side. There was no real point anyway. He wouldn't need a blade, he was dead anyway. He wanted death, so why prolong it? Why fight to survive? Let Sol the Betrayer take him, or even Aginorin the Destroyer of Life. It really didn't matter anymore.

And fighting would achieve nothing anyway. A few more deaths wouldn't change the fact that the Grand Army had lost the battle, no matter how valiantly they fought. Looking out across the battlefield, he saw that less than half the original fighting force remained, while Aginorin still had most of his original horde left.

A Red Demon approached, using its black Psynergy to summon a fireball to finish Luke off, who made no move to resist. So he would be destroyed by fire, just like his darling Colleen had had her body destroyed after her death. How morbidly appropriate.

Looking out upon the despair of battle as foolish, yet brave and valiant, men threw themselves into carnage; he became oddly philosophical in his last moments.

What was the point of living, of existing, if humanity lacked the power to even defend itself or conquer threats like Aginorin? They were living just for dying.

_These are the pale deaths, which men miscall their lives._ He though darkly, recalling an old poem he'd once heard long ago._All this I cannot bear to witness any longer._ Then with spiteful irony, _Holy Creator Sol… take me home._

The demon raised it's paw to finally end it all and "Hello Darkness, my old friend," send Luke to the grave, but the ball of flaming magic never left it's hand.

The monsters were cutting down the brave men, pouring across the battlefield, victory at hand, but they did not ever get to claim it.

_Why aren't I dead yet?_ Luke questioned after a second as it felt as though time seemed to stand still. Then he felt it again.

New life seemed to throb in the world, in the heavens, Luke could almost feel a golden power stirring and glowing. The earth below felt almost willing to share its power with him, a slight breeze blew across Luke's dirtied, world wearied face. Drops of fresh rain water fell from the dark clouds above in the night sky, while everything seemed to feel warmer, as though from a fire rekindled.

_What is this world worth saving for anyway?_ Luke thought darkly as the strange feelings clarified. _There's nothing left out there, nothing left to pray for._

The world had been lost to darkness as cruel ruin desecrated the land. Too many had died, too much had been lost. All the cities had been destroyed, civilization lost. Only a fraction of the people lived, hiding in caves under some mountain. Even if they defeated Aginorin, what would be left to do in a ruined world? Wander alone forever, preaching to an unlistening world their vain victory? Their last stand was futile. Humanity could not survive without power and strength.

_Like the Golden Sun…_ he wondered, _…the Stone of Sages… Alchemy… what is it all, why does Aginorin want it so bad?_

The feeling grew stronger now, almost to the point of bursting.

_Psynergy… we need Psynergy… the life force of Weyard, balance the elements._ The thoughts passed through his mind like he were a seer thinking truth and prophecy. He wondered why he thought it.

Then it happened.

The miracle of Sol.

The wind blew and water fell like two forces working together. The fires burned brightly upon the battlefield and the spirit of the earth was rekindled, the two feeling to Luke like mutual elements.

The sky opened as the clouds parted and darkness fled the land and people's hearts as a bright light shone down, in spite of the starry night sky above.

A bright, golden white, holy light.

The light of the Golden Sun.

Monsters stopped fighting and stared in wonder, fear and agony, righteous light straining against the visceral blackness of their spirits and bodies. Even Luke's foe held back it's fiery execution.

Men, women and children who came out to gaze, observed in tantalising awe, love and rejoicing, captivated by the Golden Sun's beauty and radiance, their souls strengthened by the mere sight and sense of the awesome power displayed in the sky.

* * *

A black shape stood upon the hill as Aginorin looked toward the object of power he ultimately sought. Aginorin seemed every bit a dark god incarnate. A body that seemed to only be a coalescence of dark energy covered by a midnight black cloak, with heavy, viscous looking armour that had been tainted black by ancient evil. In his hands he held a powerful sword known as Vereor, or "Doomfear".

He had not even needed to enter the gates of the Golden Realm to fetch the Elemental Stars from Sol's grasp. But why had the Golden Sun appeared now? Only Sol could do such a thing. It did not matter. He merely had to reach out and seize the power that was now effectively his… then he saw Sol Haran, and realised the truth.

* * *

Luke's shocked gaze took in the Golden Sun.

_What in Sol's name…?_

He glimpsed the Wise One up in the sky, its gaze permeating the battlefield.

_I, Sol Haran, bear witness to this miracle…_

Many shapes descended down from the Golden Sun, human forms. Hundreds of white robed people floated down from the heavens, from Aetherius, realm of the Gods.

Men and women, all slim, smooth skinned and beautiful, floated down to join the Grand Army, wearing flowing, pristine white robes glowing with an aura of Psynergetic power.

"Like angels…" Luke breathed.

Some were tall and strong, others short and elegant. Some had flaming red hair, others and earth brown. Some had hair blue as water; others had blonde locks like a summer's breeze.

They landed softly on the ground and the battle resumed.

The ground shook with incredible force as though a sentient being moved the earth, great cracks appearing underneath evil creatures, gravity taking them to their doom. Great pyroclasms of liquefied inferno erupted amongst Aginorin's ranks, incinerating in an instant thousands of monsters. Powerful strikes of lightning streaked down from the sky by the dozens, falling like Sol's judgement upon the enemy killing further more. A torrential down pour of rain fell upon their foes, burning like acid the skin of fire wielding demons, while other droplets formed sharp icicles, impaling with lethal force many of the vile creatures.

Such an explosive and incredible display of power blew Luke away and decimated the evil forces.

"Such incredible power…" he gasped, "Who or what are these beings?"

While monsters fled in fear, only to be struck down by stone spires, fireballs, gusts of air and icicles, Aginorin sent forth a powerful retaliation.

Fireballs like meteors fell from the sky. Some were destroyed by Psynergetic blasts of water; others crashed and killed the newcomers and Luke's fellow soldiers. Fire, earth, water and wind struck and killed more, but many more survived.

Continuing their devastating onslaught, the "angels" slaughtered the fleeing monsters, deflecting with their magic Psynergy attacks, cheered on by grateful crowds of men, women and children.

A woman, with blue hair like flowing water over her white robe stepped up to Luke. Luke gazed into the woman's sapphire blue eyes. She lightly laid a smooth, feminine hand upon Luke's head and closed her eyes in deep concentration as a blue magical aura surrounded her.

Luke suddenly felt all his injuries begin to heal up and the pain subside. She was healing him! She stopped and stood up, while Luke gazed at his former injuries.

Gone, as if they never were. He looked to the blue haired healing maiden looking so much more an angel with the Golden Sun like a halo about her head.

"Are… are you an angel?" he spluttered like an embarrassed school boy. She merely smiled sweetly like an angel, and then obtained an icy chill to her eyes as she left to slay more monsters with water and ice.

"An angel?" Luke repeated dumbly, still kneeling.

Still, the holy destruction rained down devastation upon Aginorin's unholy army, Psynergy clashing with Psynergy like some sort of clash of the titans, with the light triumphing over dark. The righteous light of the Golden Sun above them intensified, turning night into day. The darkness and the clouds were pushed back as light and day covered the sky, giving the world and the elements new life.

Monsters and demons, wrought by Psynergy, fled in fear and panic, defeat upon them, even as death from angelic magic took them.

A beautiful blonde haired maiden in pristine, white robes approached Luke. Waist length golden strands surrounding a perfect face framed beautiful, innocent purple eyes, seeming so shockingly like Colleen that Luke almost thought that she had returned to him in angel form, but he recognised that it wasn't.

A small, smooth hand took Luke's own rough, large ones and helped him up. As he stood, he looked at her bewildered, thinking she reminded him so much of Colleen. His shock muted his voice.

_Is this an angel?_ He wondered, unable to voice the question. She felt like magic.

"No, I'm not an angel." Smiled, and then giggled so sweetly, her words seeming an answer to Luke's own an asked question, as though she had read his mind. Then she turned and left him, to resume battle with hate filled demon spawn. Roaring whirlwinds formed where she commanded, and lightning flew from her hands.

Out in the horde, a particularly violent tempest raged through Aginorin's hated minions, throwing them aside like children's play toys, while razor sharp icicles circled within, slicing and dicing anything within. Fireballs and stone spires joined the fray, destroying all else. Fire, ice, stone was thrown about by wind, killing hundreds, even as similar Psynergetic retaliation struck down these beings that weren't angels.

The vast majority of Aginorin's dark army now dead, and the rest fleeing, it seemed certain defeat and doom had now changed to certain victory and glory. But then, it was seen that Aginorin now stood upon the highest hill overlooking the battlefield. A dark shape surrounded by his most powerful warlocks, summoning up the power to destroy the white robed warriors and change the flow of battle.

Aginorin, the Great Deceiver and Destroyer of Life. Creator of this no longer vast but onetime powerful horde of evil monsters and demons by means of Psynergy. A god to evil men who served him. He had almost destroyed the civilisation of humankind, nearly wiped out everyone off the face of Weyard. Destroyed every single city humanity had built. Heartlessly slaughtered millions, fed children to beasts and ordered the murder and pillaging which so abominated the world.

He had almost conquered the entire world in his thirst for power, committed unspeakable crimes to seize Alchemy, the Stone of Sages.

Now on the brink of defeat, he rose to summon the power to destroy the only force now capable of finishing him, the mysterious white robed warriors. Then with them defeated, all he would have to do would be to reach out and grab the power of the Golden Sun himself and all would be lost.

It might very well all have ended that day, it easily could have, but so foolishly lost in his own rage and hatred, Aginorin was distracted from the extermination of his own troops, the fact he sacrificed all defensive power for the one last assault.

Fire and Ice, Earth and Wind lashed out and assailed Aginorin with such sudden, violent force that he was taken entirely by surprise and severely wounded by the assault. All the mysterious saviours put forth their power in an all out assault to exterminate Aginorin himself once and for all. His warlocks were destroyed almost instantly, Aginorin himself was nearly felled.

In one last ditch effort, the beings summoned a powerful, final attack. Luke watched in awe and disbelief as a giant, glowing sword blade of pure white light of immeasurable power formed up above in the heavens.

The magnificent "sword of the heavens" as it were flew straight into Aginorin point first, a powerful strike Luke couldn't even comprehend. It slammed into a weakened Aginorin, and exploded with a dazzling, blinding light and powerful blast destroying all it touched, sending out a powerful, concussive blast wave.

**AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! **

A powerful, supernatural scream of pure anger and frustration sounded across the battlefield, straining Luke's ears.

When Luke's eyesight cleared, and the overbearing demonic scream ceased, it was still mysteriously day, but all was finally calm, like a storm out of strength.

Where Aginorin had been was now nothing.

Aginorin had been destroyed.

The Battle of Mount Aleph was won.

* * *

The carnage over, the battle won, and what few living remainders of Aginorin's army gone, and the Grand Army resting, the battlefield no longer bore any resemblance to the way it had previously looked.

Before, it had been a vista of gently rolling grassy foothills, lightly dotted with trees, and a small river flowing nearby. Now, the hills had been shattered, destroyed, stripped of all that grew on them. The river was gone, dammed by broken rock and dead bodies.

The churned earth was strewn with blood and bodies, human or other wise. So severe had the killing been that for generations to come people would be able to find the bones of those that had died that night.

Now, the sky was clear and blue, the wind gentle as a calm day dawned. Not a day like the night when the Golden Sun dawned, but a natural day, the majesty and grandeur of that power gone now, faded into the elements of the world.

The people who had hid desperately inside the caverns of Aleph ventured out now, the elderly, women, children, all came back out into the sun, enjoying freedom and life once more. They joined the soldiers of the Grand Army, and cheered and celebrated their impossible victory. The prophet who had instigated the mass prayer walked along, preaching the wonders of faith in miracles. Funny, Luke never did find out his name. He became something of a hero in years to come.

_So this is it._ He thought, _we've won._ Aginorin was dead, Weyard was theirs once more.

The white robed saviours, Luke still didn't know who or what they were, stood upon the slopes of Mount Aleph. Only approximately a hundred had survived the fierce slaughter of battle. Above them, hovered silently the Wise One.

_The battle is won, your world is free. _It announced monotonously. _The beings who saved you are the Alsham Lucid, which translates to your tongue as Adept Defenders of the Light. They are people from Aetherius who wield the power called Psynergy._

_Psynergy, eh?_ Luke wondered.

_To use this power,_ It continued, _Sol had to bestow upon this realm the power of Alchemy, in the form of the Golden Sun, ingraining it into the very elements that form Weyard. It is a power that now acts as a life force feeding Weyard._

_What exactly does that mean?_ Luke couldn't help but wonder.

_In order for Alchemy to sustain Weyard, the four elements of its power must be focused, using these…_ Four of the Alsham Lucid, Adept Defenders of the Light, stepped forward, each holding a sooth orb, one orange, another blue, a purple and the last red. …t_he Elemental Stars. These people shall show you how to build Lighthouses, to focus and use their respective powers. What's more, with the Lighthouse beacons lit, all people who dwell in Weyard will be able to use the same powers as the Alsham Lucid._

Luke's breath caught in his throat. The same powers!

_The Adept Defenders of the Light shall train and teach the people to use Psynergy, in whichever of the four elements they are gifted in._

Many people gasped aloud, and excited murmuring began about Luke. Taught to use that power… Luke could already imagine the destruction he could unleash upon the foes of humanity.

_This gift is not given entirely without cost, however. In order to defend the land from ever again being threatened by evil, you must defend this world, and the power you wield._

Many people, including Luke, nodded in understanding. After all that they had been through, it only made sense. This power was what Aginorin sought.

_Therefore is this power given to humanity to use and defend. Never again, can you allow the dark forces to rise. Never again, can you allow Aginorin to return. Beware however, as the greatest threat is the darkness within._

Luke happily agreed to this, wanted nothing more than that, now. And they had the means to do it. But why was Sol doing all this? Why now? Luke's mistrust still remained.

_However, now Sol places his trust in the hearts of men, and deems them the rulers of this world. From this day forward, neither Sol nor I will at all alter the course of humanities choices._

_Fine by me,_ Luke figured, not at all fond of a God who abandoned them, _hardly any different really._

_Only if the power of Alchemy is abused and used for war shall we intervene once more. We leave it all up to you._ Then the Wise One faded and vanished, perhaps forever.

_So that's it then._ Was all Luke thought.

* * *

After the Wise One left, administration and organization worked up into a feverish, excited overload. This new age that had just ushered in was beyond imagination. A Golden Age of Weyard.

All the darkness was gone and life was good again. Wasn't it?

_But what's left to live for?_ Luke questioned, the empty darkness in his heart aching, _No enemy left to fight, no Colleen to love, no war to die in…_

The people were busy talking, making big plans for the future. They were talking of creating four groups or clans for each elemental Adept Defender, or just Adept as many people were now using for short. Another group nearby were discussing possible 'Lighthouse' locations.

"I think we should build a temple in honour of Sol somewhere on Mount Aleph, to mark our victory." one person suggested.

"You mean, like a Sanctum of Sol or something?" another asked.

"Yeah."

Luke ignored their talk, tried to instead focus on the conversation of the group he was with, but his mind just couldn't concentrate. They were talking about the possibility of building a new capital city in the vale just by Mount Aleph, formed during the battle.

So the Gods and the Wise One were gone, leaving humanity to decide its own fate. Interesting. Now they had this 'Psynergy', what Luke imagined to be the power of the Gods. One of those 'Adepts' had already told him he would become an Earth Adept.

_I can control the very foundations of the earth, eh? _That sense of excited power hunger swept through him. Just imagine what he could do… the possibilities!

But could humanity really have that strength to control this power? If they retained their previous weaknesses of peace loving and freedom without the backup of power and might… perhaps the strong needed to rise up to control the weak. Or else others like Aginorin might rise up.

"You must be Captain Luke, I presume?" A smooth voice asked innocently. Luke turned to see a man wearing a black cloak, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"I am Shaidar Haran."

"What do you want?" Luke inquired, not meaning for it to come out rude. The hooded man paid it no mind, however.

"You don't think this power of Alchemy will be used properly, do you?" Shaidar Haran asked.

"How did you know?" Luke asked in shock.

"Oh, I can see it on your face." Haran replied nonchalantly, "The way you look at them."

"Hmm… well, you're right about my opinions at any rate." Luke confessed, "They want to rebuild the world as it was before Aginorin. Peaceful, free, caring… and unfortunately weak. That's why Aginorin nearly won so easily, and will again if he ever returns. I suspect he may not have died as easily as that."

"Indeed. If such a force of evil should ever rise again, as I strongly believe it would… well, humanity should be strong and fully prepared, not weak and unready. We should use this new power of Alchemy to its fullest extent." Shaidar's words couldn't be more right in Luke's opinion.

"The vast majority here have no appreciation for true power." Luke observed, "They'll use these new abilities to build a grand new world of beauty and peace with the same problems and weaknesses as last time. Just imagine the level of control we could have over the world, the power! The incredible armies we could build! Unstoppable machines of war! And they would forsake it all, and their long term survival, in favour of a weaker world."

"Ah, but indeed, it would appear that you and I both share the same vision then." Shaidar Haran smiled warmly within the cowl of his hood, "I've already found a small number of others who agree with us. We're thinking of forming a small group that will ultimately change the world for the better, take the Stone of Sages itself and put it to good use."

"You mean some sort of a takeover of power?" Luke asked with interest.

"Perhaps." Shaidar Haran quipped, hinting towards a 'yes'.

"Will that even be possible?"

"Not for a while, as the group builds its numbers, perhaps not even in our life times. But someday, we shall use Alchemy to rule over all of Weyard the way we should! With Alchemy, we can transmute crude lead into gold, and have endless riches to give to the people. We could have dominion over all that lives, ensure nothing serves evil! This is truly what the power of the gods is for. We can't rely on Sol; Aginorin is evil… only men are fit to rule over Weyard as gods."

_We could be gods…_ Luke realised, and suddenly the empty meaningless of life was filled with purpose, direction, reason. To save Weyard, no, humanity, from itself with this blessing of power. Now, there could be something to replace the hole in his heart that Colleen had once filled.

"Count me in." Luke grinned excitedly, not realising the foolishness of his decision.

_

* * *

A single splinter can shatter a world's unity. Its funny how sometimes the most evil crimes of humanity are done by those who sought the greatest good. As wise men say, the way to ruin is paved with good intentions. The gift of power seemed like a blessing to the world, but would later be revealed to be its greatest bane, one which could never be removed._

_They say power corrupts, but perhaps it is simply a means to an end, for the battle between good and evil is never finished, whether between gods, nations of the world, or within the hearts of men._

Master of Reality

_How is it that when people see the magnitude of such a miracle they can still be blind to the truth? Why is it that when the light of goodness shines upon the world it is blocked out by the shadow of man's greed and craving for power? Even the greatest of men, with the most righteous of aims, can be swayed by the promise of power. It is said that the crumbling of a mountain begins with the falling of but one stone. How long will it be before the mountain of mankind crumbles?_

Cyan Light

* * *

**A/N: **I'd just like to take a moment to thank you all for reading this, if you did get this far. But one thing should be pointed out.

Shaidar Haran, that suspect fellow in black at the end, was named after a character from the Wheel of Time novels. It translates as "Hand of the Shadow". This wasn't done for laziness, or plagiarism or something, it was entirely intentional. It was meant as a subtle hint that the man was, in fact, evil, and manipulating others into the darkness, and I wanted the reader to sort of get that impression (though, hopefully, they probably would have gotten such an idea anyway.)

Anyway, if you read all this, and put up with my ramble, please review.

MoR


End file.
